Usuario:Malapochka
Burócrata en Columbine Wiki. ¡Bienvenido al refugio de sobrevivientes! center|700px|Nuevo background del Wiki, editado por mí. Yo administrando A la hora de administrar y postulando a ser la cabecilla de un sitio con historial creativo ancho es sin duda difícil de asumir pero por suerte tengo experiencia en ello. Soy alguien que a sabiendas de tener que madurar y aprender mucho en esta vida ya tiene algo forjado por delante: Soy un sincericida de cuidado 'administrando. Hablo por mí mismo como debo hablarlo y hago las críticas que vea prudentes, sin molestarme ni guardarme nada. Aparte de ello, me consideran siempre un sujeto muy agradable y es como a mí me gusta ser con cualquiera que no conozca siendo yo una figura "de autoridad" (aunque sólo esté ocupándome del trabajo grande). Respeto de sobremanera a los escritores y a los artistas que se pasan por aquí. Cuando me da el tiempo puedo ayudar a corregir o a traducir, pues son temas que estudio con frecuencia de forma extra-oficial. Resumiendo los dos párrafos en 3 palabras: ¡Cuenta conmigo, coño! El Nickname Está compuesto por dos palabras que vienen a significar el apodo "Cariño". '''Mala '''está en serbio y me atrae de ésta su doble sentido para el español. '''Lapochka '''es lo mismo en ruso. En sí mi nombre son dos palabras que significan lo mismo en dos idiomas europeos. Mis investigaciones para llegar a estos términos son gracias a Devendra Banhart y su album Mala y Cedric Bixler-Zavala con la canción Lapochka en el último album con The Mars Volta. Puedes encontrarme en Instagram como Mala_Lapochka, por cierto. Mis Historias ''Aka Manah Está Celoso Es una historia de terror y humor negro nacida desde mi intenso interés en la concientización sobre los trastornos de la adolescencia y los tiroteos en centros educativos. Si ves que es un drama y no te interesa de por sí agárrate, primero leerás un par de chistes y luego empezarán los zombies, ¿cómo no? Es sólo una historia MUY diferente a lo que leerás en el género. *Andrea es un nombre mixto, no me bardeen por ello, pues es un nombre puesto adrede por ser ambiguo. *El prólogo ya está disponible. Este usuario es de nacionalidad Chilena (ES-N) Soy nativo del idioma Español (EN-4) This user can contribute with a near-native level of English Álbumes favoritos (mensual) Fela_Kuti_-_Zombie_-_1976.jpg Cover.jpg 01.jpg Cover01.jpg Folder.jpg Código de Páginas de Datos Resumen del copia y pega para insertar la nueva plantilla de Datos de ZF Wiki. Ejemplo donde ya se ha ocupado. TODOS LOS CAMPOS SON OPCIONALES SI LOS SUPRIMES Aunque sería preferente dejar al menos: Título Protagonista (s) Escritor (Es) Fecha de creación Capítulos publicados Plantillas que me sirven a mí }} '''Esta es la categoría con todos los artículos de la historia . center|450px Categoría:Categorías Categoría:Categorías menores }} Esta es la categoría con todos los con artículos creados. center|450px Categoría:Categorías Categoría:Categorías menores }} Esta es una categoría con cada de las historias en Zombies Fanon Wiki. center|450px Categoría:Categorías Categoría:Categorías menores COLUMBINE WIKI ADOPT Adoption requests →''' '''What is your username? . Please link to the wiki here: https://columbine.wikia.com How many edits have you made on that wiki? 100. How many days/months have you been editing there? Seven days. On the Special Pages → Special:ListAdmins when was the last time an admin edited, and who was it? RRabbit42 on January 18, 2018. Any other information: I want to organize the Wiki and make it more portable. The Columbine wiki has well investigated information, but has no one to support it even being a well visited Wikia. Thanks, ~~~~ center|link=Aka Manah Está Celoso